inktober for writers 2017
by Marquise de Nile
Summary: Collection of drabbles written for Inktober on tumblr. Various characters and ships.
1. Searching - SasuSaku

AN: This is a collection of drabbles I'm writing for Inktober on tumblr. I intend to write about various characters and ships. I accept suggestions.

.

Day 1: Searching

Pair: SasuSaku

drabble related to WIP fic The Man from the Picture

.

Sasuke stood on a high tree branch, his sharp gaze surveying the horizon. Then he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, as if it could help him catch her scent. The smell of pines and fresh resin was overwhelming.

Once again, he looked over the message he'd received from his informants in the Land of Wind. Every time he would begin to lose hope, a new trace of a pink-haired kunoichi was found and he continued the search.

Sakura was still out there. And he was going to find her.


	2. Barefoot - SakuKarin

Day 2: Barefoot

Pair: SakuKarin

.

"Karin, your feet!" Sakura gasped.

Karin glanced down. Her feet were covered in blood and grime, but she didn't feel any pain. Her healing powers must have taken care of all the scratches from all the running around barefoot and fighting in the war.

"It's nothing," she said with an indifferent shrug. It's not like they were giving shoes in Konoha's prison, but she still made do. She always did.

"Wait here and don't move! I'll bring you sandals," Sakura ordered and jogged off. Karin didn't have much to do anyway, so she sat down and waited.

Huffing, the medic returned in a record time, carrying several pairs of sandals. "I didn't know your size," she explained sheepishly.

Karin wasn't sure either, as different villages and even shoemakers didn't use the same sizing system. After she cleaned up her feet, she was ready to try the sandals on.

And that's how Sakura's blonde friend found them: Karin sitting on a crate and Sakura kneeling before her to help with a troublesome buckle.

Ino raised an eyebrow at the unusual pair. Then she smirked. "My, my, Sakura, I let you out of my sight for a second and you already found yourself a Cinderella!"

Her expression grew even more smug when the two jumped apart with identical blushes. Sakura erupted in heated denials and explanations, but Ino could see right through her. Forehead Girl had a crush and judging by the redhead's quiet glances and lip-biting—the feelings were returned.


	3. Warmth - Madara and Izuna

Day 3: Warmth

Characters: Madara and Izuna

.

It's another cold night of camping in the woods, the darkness pushing in from all sides and fear chasing away the sleep when all they want is to rest their tired limbs after the daily brutal struggle. The brothers don't fear the unknown. Monsters don't hide in the dark—only the enemy ninja, laying in wait to ambush them, thirsty to spill more Uchiha blood.

Not tonight.

Madara blows out a small flame on the gathered firewood and with a big whoosh the fire rises up to life. It crackles merrily as it wards off the dark and the cold and soon it becomes warm in their little camp. A hearty rabbit stew is cooking over the campfire and to the two starving boys that fought and killed and avoided death that day, it smells divine. Covertly, Madara makes sure Izuna eats a bigger portion and after they both fill their bellies, he takes the first watch.

Izuna is wrapped in his cloak and peacefully dozing off by the campfire, when he asks sleepily, "Brother, do you remember Mother?"

Madara thinks of the woman's kind face, blurred with time, her long white sleeves hiding long beautiful fingers with painted nails. He remembers her lilting voice as she held her sons to her sides and told them stories by the fireplace in their old house, before the big fire. Before the war tore them apart forever.

How could he ever forget her? She was the one who taught him his first fire jutsu, how to skin and cook a rabbit, and most importantly—how to always, always look after his little brother.

"I remember," Madara replies softly.

"Do you remember her song?" Izuna asks, a question within a question.

Madara thinks for a while longer as the half-forgotten melody comes to him slowly. Then, hesitantly, he begins to hum it, very quietly. Words come to him next.

Under the night sky, Madara sings his mother's song sotto voce by the campfire, only stopping long after Izuna drifted off to sleep.


	4. Compliment - SasuSaku

Day 4: Compliment

Pair: SasuSaku

.

"You improved," Sasuke says during their first sparring session since his return from his journey.

Sakura blinks in surprise. Considering her position—kneeling on the ground and her arm twisted behind her back in his steely grip—she doesn't feel like the compliment is warranted.

"Not enough to beat you," she snorts dismissively. She dusts herself off when he finally lets her go, not noticing his disgruntled look. When she looks at him again, it's already smoothed out. "Thanks for the spar, Sasuke-kun," she says before seeing the time and poofing away in a hurry.

Next time he sees her is in the evening, eating ramen at Ichiraku's with Naruto. Sasuke joins them and listens intently as they catch him up with everything that's been going on in their lives. Soon, Naruto claims that he has to leave, but his foxy grin tells a different tale. Sakura doesn't see it, too absorbed in telling Sasuke about her clinic for children.

"That's impressive," he comments.

Sakura shrugs it off. "I wish I could do more."

He frowns, but she misses it, because she's ordering sake.

They share a few drinks, then he walks her home without prompting.

"It's a nice night, isn't it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asks, spinning around to look at the cloudless, starry sky.

He agrees. Sakura leans closer to him, hands clasped behind her back, and gives him an inquisitive look. Her emerald eyes are striking and he's momentarily spellbound.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks.

"That you're beautiful," he blurts out. The alcohol loosened his tongue.

Sakura stares at him in astonishment, then her eyes narrow in suspicion. "Naruto," she hisses angrily, "did you transform into Sasuke again?"

She pokes him hard in the chest to dispel the technique, but the muscle under her finger is solid and he doesn't disappear. He raises an amused eyebrow at her.

Sakura moves her mouth soundlessly, then finds her voice again. "You... you're real!" She lets her finger down in panic. "And you said... that? Why?" She lowers her eyes with a blush.

"Sakura." When she looks at him, he quickly taps her forehead, taking her by surprise. "You should just learn to take the compliment," he says affectionately.


	5. Fallen - Kaguya x Aino

Day 5: Fallen

Pair: Kaguya/Aino (Kaguya's handmaiden from anime fillers)

.

One night, a woman fell from the sky. Some said she was a bloodthirsty demon sent to suck out people's souls in punishment for their transgressions. Some said she was a powerful witch who wanted to cast her black magic on humanity and enslave them.

To Aino, she was simply Lady Kaguya.

As far as the handmaiden could tell, there was nothing demonic or evil about her lady. Kaguya's unusual powers earned her fear and respect but she used them only in defense. Aino saw her eat normal food, not human flesh, and drink water, not blood.

She liked taking care of her lady. Kaguya never complained about anything, never raised her voice at the servants, and never demanded things out of Aino's ability to provide. She took everything that happened with stoicism, but there was a certain sadness hanging around her.

In the evenings, after her bath, Kaguya often sat outside on the porch and watched the sky with such wistfulness that Aino felt choked from the emotion upon witnessing it. She wished she was able to take away all the pain and worry that was ailing her lady.

One night, a bright light crossed the sky, leaving a fiery trail behind it.

"A falling star!" Aino exclaimed. "My lady, quick! If you make a wish now, it will come true."

Kaguya looked up with a sudden interest. Aino saw the determined line of her brow. She didn't dare ask what her lady's wish was. Instead, she clasped her hands in prayer and wished with all of her heart for it to come true.


	6. Water - Konan

Day 6: Water

Character: Konan

.

Konan stands on top of a high spire, looking over her village. Amegakure is shrouded in rain as always, the skies weeping over the suffering nation. Konan herself doesn't have any tears left to shed.

The air she breathes in is heavy with moisture. The clothes underneath her cloak are already soaked through. A chill should be going through anyone in her position, but Konan is unmoved like a statue even though her lips are slowly turning blue.

Water destroys paper but when she spreads her paper wings, they are in perfect condition. To Konan, rain doesn't mean only tears—it cleanses the earth from sin. It purifies her soul of doubt so that she can serve her cause even more fervently.

The Angel soars to deliver her God's message to the people of Ame. Soon, the Akatsuki's offer of eternal peace or swift annihilation would reach every place in the world.

Her paper heart is waterproof.


	7. Confusion - Izuna

Day 7: Confusion

Character: Izuna

.

In his quest to gain powerful undead pawns, Kabuto dug out and robbed countless graves all around the ninja world. However, he always knew whose remains he was exhuming.

This time, he didn't but he wouldn't let it stop him. The risk was well worth the prize in his humble opinion. Kabuto licked his lips, quick and snake-like as he stared at the single Rinnegan eye. The masked man had no need of it, so Kabuto "acquired" it for his own ends.

The idea of having Nagato or maybe even the Sage of Six Paths—actual gods under his thumb, dancing to his tune was just too tempting to resist.

Kabuto performed the Edo Tensei jutsu and watched the coffin appear. The door opened slowly with a creak. He waited with a bated breath for his new marionette to come out.

.

Izuna wasn't supposed to open his eyes again, not after giving them up to his brother. He who died blind, awoke to the light.

He blinked, then put his hands over his eyelids. He delicately traced the orbs beneath the paper-like, dry flesh to make sure of their presence.

Next, he stepped out of the wooden box, looking around in curiosity and confusion. Everything seemed so bright and shiny and distracting, but still he realized right away that he was at an unknown location and with no allies in sight. Instead there was a hooded man that resembled a snake. Izuna's ninja instincts immediately warned him not to trust him.

"Greetings, ancient one. Are you perhaps Sage of the Six Paths?" the man asked.

"I'm no sage of any paths. What do you want? Where is Madara?" Izuna cut to the chase.

"Madara?" the man was taken aback. "He's fighting in the war at the moment."

Izuna bit back a curse. What kind of a stupid question was that?! He could only blame his disorientation on the strange circumstances he'd found himself in. Of course his brother was in battle! As he should be too, staying by his side and watching his back.

Ignoring the hooded man, Izuna rushed out of the cave. Despite the lingering confusion of his resurrection, he had somewhere else to be. His questions could wait. Madara needed him.

He ran at the top speed but surprisingly he wasn't getting tired. When he found the masked man wielding Madara's signature gunbai and kama, he jumped out to join his side.

"Edo Tensei!" the man's opponent cried out in alarm.

"Another of Kabuto's toys?" the masked one mused.

"Brother, don't you recognize me? It's me, Izuna!" he said, feeling hurt.

"I-Izuna?!" The exclamation wasn't of surprise of seeing a dead relative. It carried no familiarity.

Izuna started noticing the discrepancies then. The weapons were right, but the voice was wrong, deep but not the same as his brother's. The short hair was extremely unlike Madara who was proud of his long mane, the proof of his many victories. Izuna didn't believe for one second that Madara would ever be defeated so badly that he'd cut his hair from shame.

The conclusion was clear.

"You... are not Madara." In a flash, Izuna had the masked man by the throat. "What have you done to my brother? Why do you have his weapons?"

Just what the hell was going on? What happened to Madara? Izuna shook the imposter harshly, Mangekyo spinning in his miraculously returned eyes. He was going to squeeze the answers out of the man.


	8. Impasse - Izuna and Madara

Day 8: Impasse

Characters: Izuna and Madara

continuation of day 7 drabble

.

Being raised from the dead by a forbidden technique that smelled just like a work of some infernal, screwed in the head Senju (coughTobiramacough), turned out as not the strangest thing that happened to Izuna in his un-life.

Learning about the future was.

Madara betrayed, the clan murdered, Senju all but one gone (a small consolation, but he'd take it), more shinobi wars between villages even worse than before (Izuna knew founding a village with those treacherous Senju would be a bad idea, he told Madara, but who would listen to the younger brother? Pfft), then some imposter running around in a mask and the Moon Eye plan. It was hard to wrap his head around it, but that last part really took the cake.

Izuna crossed his arms and frowned at his real brother, also resurrected by the snakeman.

"Let me get this straight—you want to use the moon to put everyone in a genjutsu world where all their dreams come true?"

Madara nodded.

"Look, brother, you always were a visionary but this is the most ridiculous, unrealistic thing I've ever heard of. Take me for example. Dreaming about killing Senju to the last one would be great but I'd rather just kill them for real," Izuna said. "If there were any left to kill," he added sourly after reconsidering.

"Izuna, you died too early to understand, but this world is made of pain and suffering. It's time to stop this constant, pointless struggle. In my world of dreams there will only be happiness."

"Who cares? Pain makes us stronger. I don't regret any pain I went through." Izuna saw the annoyed frown on Madara. He pressed on the argument. "The lack of pain and struggle will just make people stupid and lazy. Weak." Izuna narrowed his eyes. "Didn't you say that weakness is ugly?"

Madara growled. "Don't twist my words, little brother."

"This again." Izuna rolled his eyes, but inwardly he was crowing in victory. If he got a reaction like that, it meant he was getting through to his stubborn brother. "It's always 'I'm older, so I'm right' with you. I am no child for you to protect and you aren't the mother of me or anyone else. What you try to do is to put the naughty children to bed early. What do you care for those strangers? Just let them live their own life and make their own choices!"

"Izuna," Madara gritted out. The vein above his eye was twitching. "This kind of attitude is why I always had to clean up your messes."

"I didn't ask you to!"

The brothers entered a staring contest, Mangekyo against Rinnegan. The stare-off was so intense that sparks were almost flying. No one was backing down. They were at an impasse.


	9. Strings - Sasori

Day 9: Strings

Character: Sasori

.

Sasori thought himself a master of his own destiny. When he cut his ties with the Sand, he became free. As a puppet master, it would hurt his pride to take orders from those weaker than him.

Killing the Kazekage, the legendary warrior and the strongest of the village proved that Sasori was above all the fools that wanted to hold his strings, to use him as a common weapon. Instead, he made their Kazekage into his puppet, a powerful tool, but just a tool. It amused him for decades that they were still sending out search parties for the man long gone.

In his experience, applying the right kind of pressure could turn anyone into a puppet, to do his bidding without a question. Sasori alone was untouchable—he freed himself of all that would bind him. He rid himself of all weakness, emotional and even physical when he abandoned his human flesh.

Sasori thought he was eternal, invincible. He was a work of art.

Then he was defeated and everything came crashing down on him.

In his final moments, when the hubris blinding him vanished, he realized he was just the same as others—a puppet for a different, more insidious master.

A pawn sacrificed in the game that only just began.

When death claimed him, Sasori closed his eyes and smiled, feeling his strings truly break. He was free.


	10. Honour - Yugao

Day 10: Honour

Character: Yugao

.

The recruitment into ANBU was seen by many as the highest honour, the recognition of ninja's skill by the village. The Hokage himself put his trust in these operatives, giving them the most vital and dangerous tasks. All for the safety and prosperity of Konoha.

No one told Yugao that joining ANBU wasn't a promotion. It was a way straight down to hell.

As a girl, she was talented, ambitious and loyal beyond a doubt, but most importantly, she was young. Her mind was malleable, so she would accept and adapt much more easily to doing things some would consider morally reprehensible.

During her first days in ANBU, she felt discomfort and nausea, but it passed away quickly. She quickly got used to screams and cries of her targets ( _never victims_ ), though she preferred to silence them swiftly. Dealing with troublesome bloodied clothing required only a good washing powder or a mastery in avoiding the splatters. Eventually, she had both.

In these circumstances, it was no wonder that Yugao forgot the meaning of honour, though she suspected she never really knew it or understood it. An effective ninja discarded the mere concept. There was only a duty to fulfill, a duty that was their only purpose in life.

Then she met Hayate, a swordsman ninja with a heart of gold and a terrible cough—and, suddenly and inexplicably, she fell in love.

Due to his health problems, Hayate was never inducted into ANBU, even though his skills were more than up to par. He was a formidable jonin and she admired him for that, but what she really loved was his morality. He'd shown her that it was possible for a ninja to do his duty towards the village and uphold his honour at the same time.

For Hayate, she was ready to change her life, turn a new leaf.

She already wrote her letter of resignation from ANBU, but she never got around to handing it to the Hokage. Hayate was killed and in the subsequent invasion the Third lost his life too. Many of her comrades also perished in the line of duty.

And Yugao realized that leaving her post in ANBU in the time of Konoha's greatest need would be a sin against both her duty and her honour. So she stayed, silently supporting the great tree in the shadows, a porcelain mask hiding her identity. She was a ninja and she knew what was required of her to do. That had to be enough.

There was nothing outside of ANBU for her anymore.


	11. Seasons - SasuSaku

Day 11: Seasons

Pair: SasuSaku

.

It was the first day of spring, the season of renewal and hope, when Sakura received his message. With a pounding heart, she headed to the meeting place, still unsure of his intentions. Her hopes clashed with the common sense which told her not to expect anything out of ordinary. Maybe Sasuke needed only healing or information, or anything else. Of course, she was going to provide him with whatever he wanted. Even after his long absences she still absurdly, inexplicably loved him.

Sasuke surprised her when all he asked for was her company on his travels. Without thinking she agreed, but remained doubtful. He probably just required a medic. Who knew how dangerous were the unknown parts of the world he was planning to visit. That must be it, she thought.

It was summer, the season of hot days and short nights, when he made his intentions clear. He didn't see her just as a companion or a medic. He wanted her, Sakura, like a man wants a woman. And so they became lovers. It was the time when she gained the confidence of a returned love, a fulfillment of equally giving and receiving. The passion they shared was real.

On the windy autumn day, when the leaves on the trees turned gold and red, they were married. They tasted the summer's bounties, the ripe, sweet apples as the fruit of their love was already growing in Sakura's belly.

Then the harsh, cold winter came upon them. Her husband was forced to leave to protect her and their child and Sakura couldn't follow him. The separation was indefinite, weighing her down with sorrow and heartbreak. She didn't know if she'd ever see him again. The love had to be buried under the snow.

Until the spring returned and thawed the ice, setting it free. Sasuke returned safely into her arms and a new hope was born—their child. The family found happiness again.

Seasons change. Love is eternal.


	12. Instrument - Madara and Obito

Day 12: Instrument

Characters: Madara and Obito

.

"Madara, look what I found!" Zetsu exclaims enthusiastically.

The old man sitting on the wooden throne wakes from his trance and gives his full attention to what Zetsu brought him. It looks like he dug out a mutilated fresh corpse from a grave, but... Madara's Sharingan detects the faint chakra. This person is alive, if not for long.

"Who is it?" Madara asks about the stray's identity. Zetsu wouldn't bring him someone half-dead for no reason.

"I think he's Uchiha! I saw his Sharingan. He used some strange disappearing technique to slip through the rocks that were going to crush him." Zetsu tilts his head. "Will he be useful to you?"

The question is valid. Zetsu has a standing order to find and bring to Madara any Uchiha that wouldn't be missed by the village, but this one's injuries are very extensive.

"Maybe, if he lives..." Madara concedes. He stands up and gestures at the workshop table. It's just a slab of stone, but it will do as an impromptu operating table. "Put him here."

Madara isn't a medic, however he knows a lot about regeneration methods. He carefully removes the dead and destroyed flesh from the right side of the boy's body and replaces it with a substitute made of Hashirama's cells. Their astounding healing powers do the rest and the patient is stabilized. The boy will survive.

The old man gazes at the sleeping, scarred face of a young Uchiha. He's missing one eye, which he gave to a comrade, as Zetsu reported. Madara sees pain and suffering etched into the boy's very being. He was abandoned for dead, a broken tool of the broken shinobi system. By Madara's will, he will be reforged into the instrument of its destruction. The world will never be the same.

Madara brushes the hair off the boy's bandaged face and smirks, Sharingan glowing red in the dark.


	13. Foolish - Shikamaru and Naruto

Day 13: Foolish

Characters: Shikamaru and Naruto

.

"I promise I'll bring Sasuke back!" Naruto declares with his usual bright optimism. The kid may be a goof sometimes, but he sure knows how to raise the morale.

Shikamaru looks at the hastily gathered team he's supposed to lead as the only chunin available. A green chunin at that, with no strong offensive abilities. What a drag.

Still, they got the best guys they could. Shikamaru trusts in Chouji's reliability, Neji's prodigious talent, and Kiba's ferocity.

But Naruto... Naruto is the heart of the team. It's his desire to bring back his friend that formed this squad to begin with. Sasuke was always aloof and he never got close to anyone outside of Team 7, so Shikamaru doesn't know him that well and he definitely doesn't go on this mission for him. He does it for Naruto.

However, the young chunin can't shake off the foreboding feelings about stopping Sasuke. The Uchiha wouldn't leave if he wasn't utterly serious about it. It's foolish to think that capturing him would make things just go back to how they used to be.

Shikamaru's quick mind returns to the present. Naruto is raring to go already.

With a small sigh, Shikamaru gives a sign to set off in the planned team formation. As they head out of the village, he spares another look at Naruto's determined face and... despite the bad odds, Shikamaru surprises himself by wishing that the mission will turn out exactly as well as Naruto hopes it to, no matter how unrealistic that would be.

"Who's the more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows him?" Shikamaru mutters to himself with a self-deprecating eyeroll.


	14. Haunted - Mei and Sasuke

Day 14: Haunted

Characters: Mei and Sasuke

For **ollia**. Sorry it's not exactly the same as you asked, but I hope you'll like it!

.

"Mizukage-sama, you have a... visitor from Konoha," Ao said. The meaningful pause in his sentence drew her attention. Whoever was behind the door was bad news.

Mei nodded. "Send him in." After hours of wracking her brains over the next year's Kiri budget, nothing could be comparably worse.

The dark-cloaked man came inside and she barely restrained herself from jumping to her feet and blowing her acid mist at his face, the same handsome face that scarily resembled the monster haunting her dreams.

"Mizukage," the man greeted, stopping at the safe distance from her desk. Of course, he noticed her tension and a spike of killing intent. Mei took in a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I didn't expect to see you here so soon."

"My business in the Land of Lighting was concluded faster than anticipated, so I didn't waste time and came straight here," Sasuke replied, giving her a careful look with his mismatched eyes. "If it's your wish, I will leave your village immediately."

He was curious about her violent reaction. He probably thought she was afraid of _him_. Ha, as if.

Mei gave him a catty smile. "You look like him, you know. Madara," she shot, point blank. "For a moment there, I thought he came back to get me and finish the job."

Sasuke remained silent and she took the moment to study him. His brows were drawn, mouth set in a straight line, but his eyes held not a shred of murderous insanity he once possessed.

"I'm not like Madara," he finally said. "You can rest assured."

"Very well," Mei said in acceptance. "If you were, that would be a waste of a handsome man," she added flirtatiously, hoping to see him blush or squirm. Sasuke gave no reaction, staring at her with a glacial blankness. Mei pouted a little. If there was a woman capable of thawing that block of ice, she should be given a golden medal!

"Do you have a mission for me?" he asked.

Mei sighed and looked for the scroll in her drawers. With her attempt at fun thwarted, it was back to business as usual.


	15. Intimacy - UchiSaku

Day 15: Intimacy

Pair: UchiSaku

.

The door closes behind her with a click.

Sakura swirls around, instantly on guard, only to be caught by his crimson gaze.

"Why are you here, Sakura?" he asks.

She fixes him with a bold look. "You know why," she says resolutely.

"And you know you shouldn't be here," he snaps. "This is forbidden. If my family finds out..."

"I don't care!" she cries out.

In a flash, he's behind her and his large hand is covering her mouth. She freezes, breathing against the inside of his palm.

"Shhh, someone might hear you," he whispers, his lips caressing the shell of her earlobe and she shudders with pleasure. Her back is pressed intimately into his front. She feels their hearts racing together, in synch, as they both strain to listen into any sounds outside of the room. When no one seems to be coming, they both relax and he puts his hand down.

Hastily, he backs away from her and opens the window. "You need to go before anyone sees you. It's too dangerous for you to be here," he says in a monotone without facing her.

She walks up to him and hugs him from behind. "I missed you," she murmurs into his shoulder. "I just wanted to know if you were alright."

He sighs. "I'm fine. You shouldn't put yourself at risk like this," he says, much softer.

Feeling emboldened by this, she asks, "When can I see you again?"

He turns around and touches her chin lightly. "Soon."

She blushes, thinking he's going to kiss her, but he just smiles and lets go.

Even after she left the Uchiha compound undetected, her heart is still aflutter and her eyes are shining with excitement at his promise. Her secret lover is known to keep his word.

.

AN: Which Uchiha this might be? ;) Thanks for reading!


End file.
